


Special

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji listens to a song with Yosuke that creates an interesting development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

They were just sitting and relaxing on the rooftop, hardly doing anything out of the ordinary. Sometimes, they would come here with their ramen bowls after school just to relax instead of having to walk too far into town for a decent place to just sit and talk.

The floodplain was nice, but lately a few other weird students had started hanging out there after school sometimes. Not to mention anything near Junes was out of the question since half the town usually gathered there on a near-daily basis.

So the rooftop was nice enough. They could at least hang around until the last club meeting of the day ended which was in about another thirty minutes. The girl who usually hung out on the roof top seemed to have abandoned her spot for the day, or maybe she was out sick. Either way, Yosuke was happy to be slurping on his noodles alone with Souji doing the same.

His foot was tapping somewhat against the ground though, having taken use to his smaller ear buds instead of his chunky headphones for the times that he was in company like this. The music was a steady rhythm, and just as he set his chopsticks in the bowl to proclaim he was finished, he saw the way Souji’s tongue darted out to lick some of the liquid flavoring off of his lips. It was hard not to stare.

Lately it was always hard not to stare at Souji. The thoughts were conflicting too. He was his best friend and partner, he shouldn’t be having such passing thoughts like Souji using his mouth for something else, and that something else being what was making his pants feel somewhat tighter.

“Finished already?”

The sudden sound of Souji’s voice questioning him made him grip somewhat onto his iPod, changing the song to something a little more relaxing as he tried to calm down.

“Yeah, how was yours?”

“Pretty good. I still prefer Aiyas though.”

“Man I think anyone would.”

Such was leading the life of being broke one week and not-so much the next. It was a hard life at times, though Souji sometimes had enough to spare after a hard few days of training in the TV world to where the team could go out to dinner. Unfortunately that wasn’t one of those weeks.

“What’re you listening to?”

Souji set his own bowl aside to where he could scoot closer to Yosuke, nearly having their legs touching.

“I think it’s Mayday Parade…” Yosuke glanced at his iPod before setting it aside. “…Yeah it is.”

Sensing how curious Souji was, he smiled while taking the right ear bud and running it around the boy’s shoulders until it could be put into his ear.

 

The music played for a few moments. Listening to the lyrics, Yosuke found himself absentmindedly shifting closer as his leg finally did brush against Souji’s.

Souji didn’t move away at all.

“You listen to some depressing things sometimes.”

Yosuke heard Souji’s comment which made him nudge his arm. “And you hardly listen to anything, so how can you judge?”

“Well I mean…I just see you as being happy.”

“You know most of my music is dubstep or rock, but even then I have a few songs I can relate to. So that’s why they’re on here.”

“Can you relate to this one?”

_But compared, to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_

_And when we look to the sky, it’s not mine, but I want it so_

Yosuke felt a slight blush creeping on his cheeks as he tried not to focus to much on the words. But in that moment, with Souji’s gaze on him, he could him them clearer than he ever had before.

_Because words were never easier for me to say, or her to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you but_

_Without you I’ll be miserable at best._

“I can yeah.”

“So who are you going to be miserable without then?”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek. His heart was pounding too much, hands nearly sweaty as he wiped them against his uniform pants. It was now or never. He could write the question off with a joking comment, or he could try to make his real feelings known. They’d only been plaguing him for months now, and every time Souji was close to him like this it was nearly painful to restrain himself from just simply holding his hand or staring at him for longer than mere seconds…

“You know, I told you before that you’re special to me.”

“You’re special to me too Yosuke.”

“No, partner…Souji.” Yosuke swallowed uneasily, finding his hands much more interesting to stare at in that moment. “…You’re  _really_  special to me.”

For a few moments nothing but the song was heard between them.

Souji finally let his hand move over to gently cover Yosuke’s own.

“You’re special to me too… ** _really_**  special.” He emphasized the word even further by moving his other hand to run under Yosuke’s chin.

Yosuke felt how he was forced to stare at Souji now, seeing the way grey eyes stared at him before he realized they were much closer than any other time they had ever sat like this. His gentle breathing was felt on his lips, a slight sound that he swore was a chuckle along with the realization that Souji was smiling the last thing Yosuke could recall as he was drawn into a soft kiss.

_You’re all that I hope to find, in every single way._

__

_~ fin._


End file.
